


Örökké

by RunningAway



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, M/M, százszavas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck érkezésének napja a Tisztáson. A fic spoilermentes! :) Úgy értem, hogy elég a film és/vagy az első könyv ismerete, a többi köteté nem szükséges hozzá. Annyit elárulnék azért, hogy mindhárom kötetet figyelembe véve íródott, így esetleg azoknak, akik olvasták őket, egy kicsit többet is mondhat a drabble. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Örökké

 

  
Tudta, hogy Newt megint ott lesz az erdőben, és egy mohos törzsű fának dőlve a patakot bámulja.  
  
– Nem jöttél megcsodálni az új Zöldfült. Chucknak hívják. – Alby ledobta magát a másik fiú mellé. Nem szólt többet, csak vele együtt nézte, ahogy a zöld-sárga levelek sebesen sodródtak a víz színén.  
  
– Mindig ez a se nyár, se ősz... – szólalt meg Newt tompán. – Te is érzed, mennyire hamis ez az egész? Mintha egy színház díszletében élnénk.  
  
Alby érezte. És azt is, hogy barátját megint hatalmába kerítette a tehetetlen, félelmetes, gyilkos szomorúság. Átölelte, és addig tartotta a karjaiban, míg Newt könnyei lassan el nem apadtak.  
  



End file.
